Verano
by H Koutalidou Aligizaki
Summary: "El verano es hermoso, luminoso y calentito, pero se va rapidito.". Gracias a quien sea que haya hecho el hermoso dibujo de la portada por haberme inspirado en esta historia.


"El verano es hermoso, luminoso y calentito, pero se va rapidito."

 _Ja_. Soltó un quejido con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Yamato creía que estaba a punto de derretirse o rostizarse. El rubio en ese momento no sabía que era peor. Aquella frase que acababa de recordar, tan repetida por su familia en su niñez solo lo hacía sentir más frustrado y algo endemoniado. Mentía, _muy_ endemoniado. De hecho, odiaba a cada persona que en todos estos años le habría repetido aquella semejante estupidez.

Si tan "hermosito y luminosito" era el "veranito", ¿Por qué no se venían a convertir en masa viscosa con el?. _"Espero se vaya más rapidíto o le patearé su traserito"_ fue lo único que se limitó a decir entre dientes mientras buscaba una posición más cómoda en el sofá de la sala.

Ni siquiera por tener el ventanal atrás podía sentir algo de frescura. En lo poco que llevaba el verano, Yamato juraría que ya no conocía que era el aire. O respirar. Sin dudas, era el verano más caluroso que estaba experimentando el distrito de Odaiba en años. Normalmente, todo se solucionaría con uno (o muchos) viajes a la playa. Pero allí estaba él, atrapado en el departamento donde ahora vivía con Taichi, sin poder salir. El recordar eso le hacía rechinar los dientes.

Nadie lo había obligado a aceptar brindarle apoyo moral a su novio, mientras este aceptaba un empleo de verano para ahorrar y conseguir fondos para ambos. Pero ahora casi se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. _Casi_ , era la palabra clave. Era Taichi, después de todo, y eso implicaba que no podía decir que no. Taichi de alguna manera siempre lograba que Yama accediera a casi todas, por no decir todas para el orgullo del rubio, sus peticiones. Yamato siempre terminaba haciendo un puchero y luego accediendo. Fuese lo que fuese.

El moreno era su debilidad. Eso lo había visto venir.

Lo que no vio venir esta vez fue que el empleo era online. Lo que significaba que Taichi tendría que pasar todo el verano en frente de una computadora actualizando feedback de las redes sociales de un periódico algo popular del lugar. Eso significaba no viajes, no salidas, no a la felicidad y no a la luz del sol. Aunque luego la última no era tan triste. Yama también había aprobado ayudar a Tai cuando este estuviese muy cansado. Ambos estaban atrapados en un trabajo que parecía eterno. Nadie se había postulado para otros turnos, por lo tanto le habían concedido todas las horas al moreno y por ende, también a Yamato. Pero si pensaban en la recompensa todo valdría la pena. Tendrían al menos un poco más de base mientras terminaban sus estudios. A la final, la paga no era mala en absoluto (sobre todo cubriendo todas las horas).

 _Me encantaría abrazar a Tai_ pensó Yamato saliendo de su cuadro de obstinación, al que le estaba resultando difícil el contacto físico con su novio debido al terrible calor. El chico de ojos azules pensaba que si tocaba algo o algo lo tocaba a el, definitivamente se ahogaría.

Decidido a satisfacer sus deseos, Yama no se resistió y se levantó del gran sofá, tenía que estar con Taichi de alguna manera. Era como vivir juntos y separados al mismo tiempo. Y para ser honesto, no sabía soportarlo. Yamato podría vivir de Taichi. En realidad, el rubio creía estar seguro que podía sustituir cualquier cosa por el moreno. Aunque claro, luego caía en cuenta que responder "Taichi" a "¿Cuál fue tu almuerzo?" lo terminaría internando en un centro clínico cercano. Y allí caía en la realidad de nuevo. No podía sustituir algunas cosas por Taichi, pero eso no hacía a su adorable moreno menos prioritario y necesario en su vida.

Yamato se levantó del "detestable" sofá, bautizado así por el mismo en comienzos del verano y se hizo camino hacia la habitación de ambos. Al entrar, allí estaba Taichi, un muy cansado y mas o menos moribundo moreno frente a la pantalla de la computadora, a punto de dormirse. Yamato en situaciones normales lo fuese fusilado aquel mismo momento, pero dadas las circunstancias, entendía. Sabía lo agotador y fastidioso que era la labor actual. El mismo Yama ya había pasado por eso en cada momento de su ayuda a su novio. Por eso mismo, con una sonrisa pícara se acercó a Tai muy silenciosamente, y estando justo atrás de él, se dedicó a hacer algo que nunca fallaba en despertar a su adorado moreno: - ¿Cansado querido? - susurró al oído del adormilado con voz muy grave y lo más sensual posible. En lo que pareció inmediatamente, Tai volvió a la vida y con más energía que nunca. Se volteó a observar a su adorado rubio y rápidamente atacó sus labios. El nunca se cansaba de los labios de Yamato. Se sentía una lapa, pero era una lapa feliz. Muy feliz.

"Yama" le respondió mientras le sonreía.

"¿Estás muy cansado?"

La respuesta de Taichi fue bostezar. El ojos azules esbozó una mueca de gracia.

Fue allí cuando tuvo una idea.

"Vamos al sofá" dijo Yamato con ojos grandes y contento. Le extendió su brazo.

"Pero…"

Y allí Tai se dio cuenta que Yamato no aceptaría una excusa. El sabía que su amado de larga cabellera rubia lo hacía para que descansara. Después de todo, el reflejo que daba el espejo del cuarto era señal de que estaba a punto de convertirse en un gran y descerebrado zombie. El moreno poseedor de esa gran cabellera tan específica que lo caracterizaba desde que era más niño se levantó y le dio su mano. Sabía que con Yamato estaba en buen cuidado, aburrido no existía en un diccionario cuando se trataba de Yamato Ishida.

Yamato y Taichi terminaron sentados en el enorme sofá verde oscuro del departamento que compartían. Tai se equipó con la almohada de su cama, se recostó junto a Yama y entrelazó sus manos. El elegido del valor se sentía lleno de alegría. Era verdaderamente tiempo de calidad.

"Pensé en invitar a nuestros hermanos el siguiente fin de semana"

"Es una excelente idea Yama-chan. Así tenemos una excusa para que prepares la torta de chocolate". Yamato sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su amado ojos castaños. Taichi se convertía en el monstruo de la diabetes junto con los otros antiguos elegidos cuando Yamato preparaba la torta de chocolate de su abuela. Podría jurar que una vez Daisuke y Miyako terminaron agarrándose de los pelos por el último pedazo.

"¿Que tal si convertimos esa invitación en un almuerzo con todos los chicos?"

A Taichi le pareció la mejor idea posible. Ambos sabían que tenían que arreglar el día para que todo funcionara. Debían estar activos en el trabajo y a la vez tenían que preparar un delicioso almuerzo para sus amigos. Si habían podido salvar todo un mundo digital aquello iba a ser una sencilla tarea. Seguramente.

"Yo seré tu lindo ayudante"

Aquella respuesta le hizo saber a Yamato que Taichi estaba tan emocionado como él con aquel plan. Amaban estar juntos, pero también necesitaban tiempo con su familia y sus amigos. Cuando te aventuras dos veces en un mundo desconocido por toda la población humana y casi mueres en él no sólo comienzas a apreciar más a tu familia sino que también, aparentemente, aquellas amistades quedan de por vida.

El par de enamorados en silencio apreció la compañia del otro. Solo ellos. Como si vivieran en una burbuja. Manos entrelazadas. Sonrisas dibujadas de lado a lado y una respiración pausada. Taichi y Yamato eran el vivo ejemplo de que el verdadero amor era real.

En lo que parecieron 10 minutos Taichi abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el lento llamado de su rubio novio.

"Tai-chan…Tai-chan…"

Taichi lo miró suavemente y con una mirada que expresaba un "¿Qué pasa?".

"¿Te has dado cuenta que fecha es hoy?"

Allí Taichi desvió sus ojos hacia el bonito calendario que le habían regalado sus padres deseándoles que fuese el mejor año hasta ahora de la vida de ambos. No pudo contener una risita de felicidad y recuerdos cuando vio aquel círculo encerrando aquella emblemática e inolvidable fecha.

Besó la mejilla de Yama y juntos comenzaron un hermoso viaje en el tiempo luchando con dejar de ver lo que marcaba el calendario.

"1ero de Agosto".


End file.
